Submit an OC
by TheInsanePotatoe
Summary: Submit and OC and you may be in our next story! Scientists, Finders, Exorcists, Noah, and Akuma are invited but for the story if you don't like boyxboy, than avoid us like the plague.
1. character sheet

a/n

H: Blah blah D GRAY MEN NEEDS MORE OF THESE!

R: We'll have the stuff down there.

J: For Akuma you really just put down what you think we should know. Let's start now.

R: Yes let's.

H: We don't own this idea.

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Nicknames:

Gender:

Age: (preferably 27-13, main character is 16)

Field(s) of science: (scientists only)

Anti-Akuma weapon: (exorcists only)

Noah of: (like how Jasdevi is the Noah of bond or Tyki is the Noah of pleasure)

Nationality (if they came from somewhere else because this is England, than where?):

Physical appearance:

typical outfit:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Largest fears:

Hobbies:

random personal info

favorite color: green

favorite animal: (the favorite animal is typically the animal they are most alike to)

favorite food:

theme song:

Favorite Weather:

Sexuality:

Quotes:

* * *

><p>H: So yeah. Quick note, we will be randomly choosing a gay male to pair with the main character. And yes, that male will be the seme.<p>

R: That obviously means we don't dislike gays, lesbians, or bis. Seriously, J is actually gay. That means don't be afraid to make your characters that way.

J: Character main, major, minor supporting will be randomly chosen from a hat. That will also be done to see who gets in. Here's an example of the main character in the next chapter. Good luck! Deadlines in the next chapter as well.


	2. Example: Kelso Gordon

a/n

H: Here's the demonstration chapter people!

R: We worked really hard on this character.

J: Yeah he was fun to think up. We had some help from the assistant writing team, which basically consists of my boyfriend, my friend M, our Onii-chan, R's best friend C, and H's friends B and other H. I'm going to start. **Final date is October 16**

* * *

><p>Name: Kelso Gordon<p>

Nicknames: Kells

Gender: male

Age: 16

Anti-Akuma weapon: small skinny Native American flute that he plays a high shrill note on to destroy akuma

Nationality (if they came from somewhere else because this is England, than where?): Scotland, supposedly

Physical appearance: He has midnight blue hair that goes to just above his shoulders and tends to just stick in all directions. His eyes are ice blue and his skin is very pale. He is around Allen's size and is very skinny, but he uses that to his advantage.

typical outfit: He wears a black and white Jester hat over his messy hair and carries around his flute under his exorcist jacket. He also wears a black choker and under his exorcist jacket he wears a black and blue striped long sleeved shirt with black pants and black boots.

Personality: Kelso has an over all quiet and fairly skittish personality. He is rather forgetful (he actually already amnesia, but that's not part of it) and a bit spacey as well as paranoid. Still, he's loyal and very caring but he doesn't let very many people within at least five feet of him, and doesn't really seem to trust easily. With his clumsiness and forgetfulness, he really is quite smart and thoughtful, as well as observant enough to detect when a person doesn't seem to be human. He is fairly sensitive to loud noises (except for his flute for some unknown reason) and freaks out when they startle him. Surprisingly he can be very stubborn and knows how to keep his ground in an argument. Kells is also very mischievous, and a bit temperamental.

History: A majority of his history is unknown due to amnesia but it is thought he came from Northern Scotland due to the accent. His past will be revealed later *evil smile*.

Likes: water (he spends more time in water than on land), sweets, chocolate, music, bells, swimming, reading, singing, studying different cultures and languages, dancing, writing, the smell of vanilla

Dislikes: large crowds, the smell of blood, sour things, cherries, being made fun off, heights, hot, cry babies (though he kins of is one), akuma, messy places (a bit OCD)

Largest fears: he's extremely claustrophobic

Hobbies: writing, singing (he sounds like Kurt from glee), dancing, playing his flute (he can make it sound melodic), reading, day dreaming

random personal info

favorite color: blue

favorite animal: red duiker

favorite food: pasta

theme song: dancer in the dark (the Rasmus)

Favorite Weather: rain

Sexuality: gay

Quotes:

"I don't believe in the word impossible."

"Get that damn gong away from ear!"

"E is everyone, who simply went insane."

"Hm, I wonder what having a memory of childhood is like."

"Ashes to ashes, bones to paste. You'll wither away in your resting place. Eternity in a wooden case, we all fall down."

"Life is dance, let's try to remember the first steps."

* * *

><p>H: So this is the main character.<p>

R: Epic, huh?

J: We hope you think he's okay, also, remember how on the sheet it said green under favorite color? Ignore that. Our favorite color is black anyway so I thing M put that there before we uploaded it. Submit people! Before the 16th!


	3. Sneak Peek: Prologue

a/n

H: I would like to thank all the reviewers so far!

R: Only two people are actually reviewing. I'm surprised.

J: Yeah, seriously people. Anyway, here's a sneak peak into the story. The prologue. **Final date is October 16**

* * *

><p>Kelso jumped just as blast hit him. What the hell was with his job? He had been sent on a mission to southern France to investigate some mysterious disappearances around a small village. Turns out an akuma had been killing the villagers, and now it was trying to kill him. The bells on the black and white jester hat he wore on his crazy midnight blue hair rung, and his ice blue eyes searched for the akuma again. It was late night in the forest, the worst time to be fighting. He smiled when he finally spotted it.<p>

"Okay, that note has been a pain to reach but I think I can get it by now." He said and put his flute to his lips. A shrill high note pierced the air. The second the sound waves hit the level 1 akuma it exploded, but before it shot another blast. The blast missed Kelso, and the boy thought he was in the clear. However, it did hit an unstable rock pile, and it was strong enough to throw them in the air. He managed to dodge most of them, but he didn't notice the foot long rock that was flying toward him at a ridiculously fast speed.

He began to notice the sound behind him and turned. "What the-" His eyes widened and he couldn't move. "Shit!" The rock hit his head full speed and he cried out. Kelso fell to the ground with his flute in his hand, blood gushing from the gash and large bruise on his head. His jester's hat lay a few feet away, having been knocked off his head.

An hour later and finder was sent out to find the exorcist. He was shocked find the small teenager lying on the ground, unconscious and suffering from massive blood loss. He quickly phoned his group before the picking up the boy's hat and then putting the boy on his back. "Okay, let's get you some." The finder didn't remember running so fast in his life.

* * *

><p>H: Okay, it will be better in the actually story. Come on people! Tell your friends, your friend's friends, the homeless guy that lives in the park and yells at the sky.<p>

R: yeah him too! We have a lot of Noahs, one exorcist, and one scientist right now.

J: We need some finders, and more exorcists and scientists people! Okay leave a character, deadline is the 16th.


	4. Acception List And Comments So Far

a/n

H: Hey guys! We like what we've gotten so far.

R: We've done an over view and decided to accept the ones we have so far.

J: We'll also have our comments on the characters. Deadline is still October 16

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?

* * *

><p>(BTW, we love the fact we haven't been flamed yet)<p>

Shadow (GoldPhantom and z-eion) - We love your character dude. He seems like a good playmate for Road and he'll very fun to work with. He has the makings of being the leader of the OC Antagonists.

Rubus and Vitex (LoverOfKitten) - Twins yay! These two are going to be tons of fun, but do you mind if we add just a slightly more serious aspect to them? And don't copy from others, it looks bad.

Rosie- Avalon Walker (GoldPhantom and z-eion) - Bipolar little girl, this should be fun. She adds a cuteness aspect to the whole die die murder murder thing and the fact that she was a Noah was surprising, but we love it! Her nickname for Kanda is hilarious.

Hearta (GoldPhantom and z-eion) - Interesting. Honestly we're thinking of maybe making her a specific sub plot. We didn't think about the heart of innocence being in the story, but she's an interesting work of art.

Kohaku Naoi (LoverOfKitten) - Finally, a scientist! We love his workaholic personality and his quotes. Plus, we love the fact that he is a chemist. Although, do you mind if we maybe shove him is as a kind of doctor. He would really just address minor wounds, but still.

Zosia Rolnik (meh) - Go lesbians! Zosia will probably end up being like a big sister to the younger people in the cast, and she seems like such a sweet character.

Nwy (GoldPhantom and z-eion) - You really like us, don't you. Yay! Neko! She is so cute! Nyw will definitely add some humor, and her thing with Lavi in the quotes was brilliantly hilarious!

Vere Burzeckaia (LoverOfKitten) - Interesting. We've been waiting for a Finder, and she seems to have a bit of a dark side, which rocks.

Julien Dorian - An older version of Peter Pan? Cool! We had a short discussion and to be honest, we think you're character might make a good match for Kelso. Still, results will be drawn from a hat. Still, he's an awesome character we're happy to welcome him to the cast.

Kurt Maddog and Erik Cotter - To be honest, you're characters kind of scared us. That's something we honor and like, plus we needed some characters like that, that were protagonists and still insane and sadistic. We WILL have fun imagining up Erik's past and yes, he will go blind later.

So these characters have been accepted into the cast. All characters will be accept, but get them in before the 16th.


	5. Need More Scientists

a/n

H: kay people, we have 7 exorcists and 3 noahs, but only one scientist and one finder!

R: That doesn't work!

J: We love the characters so far but we just a few more noah and more scientists! and a few more finders, but mostly scientists.


	6. Second comment list

a/n

H: Okay sorry it took us a few days. We've been busy as hell.

R: The prologue and a few chapters should be up today.

J: So all OCs were accepted, and here's the second comment list.

Disclaimer: Seriously is this necessary?

* * *

><p>Yukimura Mazuki (Meyumi) - Wow, you're character actually reminds us of one of our friends. She seems like a well developed character and we love the taco comment!<p>

Allison Walker (Beyond Birthday) - First off, LOVE your review name. Also, very interesting character. She seems fun to work with and we can't wait to see how she turns out in the story.

Suta (GoldPhantom and z-eion) - A mix of Lenalee and Allen's genetics? Ha ha, that must annoy the hell out of Komui. She's going to be the youngest scientist OC and it'll be cool to have her mingle with the older ones.

Wyatt Butler and Lucio Rossi (MagicalSheets) - An American and an Italian. Interesting mix. This should be epic…wow we suck at comments.

Maria Grace Jane Genesis (SilentGhurl12) - Wow, long name. She seems like she would be the leader of the OC scientists, and her conversations with Lavi are hilarious! Why is everyone hating on Lavi?

Rain McDonnell and Sado (MistfireOfWindclan) - Yay psychologist! You named Sado after our good friend, didn't you cousin? Anyway, another great counterpart!

So, everything is planned out everything! The story is titled Faded Memories and we will get on it right away!

* * *

><p>H: So yeah…<p>

R: It was great to see your guys characters!

J: PM us if you have any preference in who you want your character paired up with, cause characters will get paired off into couples. Yeah, just like high school.


End file.
